The candidate for this Mentored Public Health Research Scientist Development Award is a junior investigator who plans to establish an independent research career studying the influence of the physical environment on older adults with disabilities. The proposed career development plan builds on the candidate's existing clinical and research strengths to develop expertise in public health research methods, health outcomes, and the biology of aging. The training program is designed to promote increasing independence in a highly productive and scientifically enriched academic environment. Didactic coursework, tailored to meet the learning needs and research interests of the candidate, will result in a M.S. in Public Health. Under the direction of a mentoring and advisory committee, the PI will conduct a research study designed to provide preliminary data for a multi site clinical trial. The goal of this mentored training period is to emerge from this program as an independent investigator with an established record of publications and a fully funded program of research. The research component of this training program was developed in response to the surge of aging adults who are living longer, but with more chronic conditions. Promising preliminary research suggest that environmental support can prevent aging-related disability and potentially lead to improved health outcomes. The proposed study will examine the efficacy of a clinical intervention of home modifications. The aims of this study are to 1) objectively assess physical activity levels in the study population; 2) determine if an environmental modification intervention can improve functional performance in the study population; 3) determine the type and dose of the environmental modification necessary to optimize activity performance for the study population; and 4) determine feasibility of translating findings into a national program. A randomized controlled trial will be conducted to examine how environmental support influences functional performance, health related quality of life and physical activity levels of 90 chronically diseased older adults with mobility impairments. The findings will be used to design a multi site randomized controlled trial (R01)and will be translated into intervention strategies for public health practitioners to improve accessibility in homes and lead to decreased disability among chronically diseased older adults with mobility impairments. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]